every light in the house is on
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: if you have heard the song then you know this will be mushy as crap but i think i did a pretty good job if i do say so myself.   established steve/danny relationship


**A/N: i am a country girl forever! ok i got this from the song every light in the house is on by Trace Adkins! It is so sweet! And i realized i get do my best work from songs i listen to... so yea sorry it has been so long. Its laziness and my mom cant walk right now and needs me 24/7. here is my story! Oh and i separated this into days so it wont be so confusing and it is going by odd numbers.**

**Disclaimers: i do Not own the song or hawaii 5-O. If i did i would be sitting on the porch of a log cabin owning half of Mississippi.**

Danny is and always will be a city boy. But, that doesn't mean it did not come as a shock to me when he said he is going back to the main land. We had just started our relationship due to alot of meddling on Kono and Chin's part, but i still loved him more than anyone else. Still i let him go, not wanting to hold him back from something he really wanted to do, no matter how much it hurt.

"_Danny!" I hollered to my boyfriend. "Just know that i'll have a light on for you if you ever do want to come back home." _

_he looks at me from beside the car door and says, "Thank you Steve, i'll remember that." then he got in and drove off._

The memorystill hurts, but i did leave a light on. The porch light glows even during the day. And each day i will add another light for him.

Day 1

I love him and his big mouth. I don't think he could ever keep it shut for more than a minute... well unless he is giving me the silent treatment, then that can last for days. Remembering him makes me miss him more, but the lights i got on help. Now it is the porch and living room that glow for all to see. It sertanly is quiet without him around.

Day 3

I found that beer isn't as good when your alone. Especially if you cant have sex with that person and blame it on the alcohol the next day so you wont be killed by said person. I was never really drunk enough for the alcohal to take affect. I wanted to remember those moments clearly. So noe the bedroom and kitchen lights are on.

Day 5

my house is big as i am sure you have noticed. Eventually every light in the house was turned on. I now am adding some outside lights. Some are Christmas lights and others are just things that light up. Sure the electricity bill is unbelievably high, but Danny is worth it. I don't see myself giving up anytime soon.

Day 7

Of course people are worried if i am obsessing over him.

"You can't just leave every light on forever. You have to turn them off sooner or later." Kono told me worriedly.

"If I ever start to forget I will put them out one by one, alright Kono." that seemed to put her at ease so she dropped it. Chin, on the other hand, encouraged my love sick antics. He would bring me new lights every so often and help put them up. Of course that produced alot of complaints about my house being to bright, but I would just ignore them and keep doing whatever I was doing.

Day 9

As much as I was enjoying myself, I was starting to realize I couldn't keep this up forever. So i decided to take them down the following night. Chin came over with his usual box full of lights, but i told him i was taking them down.

"What? Sense when did you start giving up so quickly? I thought for sure you would keep this up for years." i shake my head.

"I can't. It's obvious he's not coming back. I haven't even heard from him sense he left." he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Do you need help to take them down?"

"No, I want to do it myself." he nods in understatement, took his lights back to the car, and just like Danny, he drove away.

Day 11

i took them down one by one just like when i put them up. I was busy taking down the Christmas lights on my roof when i heard a familiar engine rolling up the driveway. I turn to see the silver car being put in park and a very missed blonde step out of the driver's seat.

"Oh my God, Danny!" i ran to the ladder and half way down i let go because i am so excited to see him. Then i hear his I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-you-superhuman-idiot voice scream at me.

"What the fuck Steve? I come back because i miss you so damn much and you almost kill yourself! I know you think you are incapable of getting hurt, but you are still partly humane!" i God how i missed him "And another thing it is nowhere near Christmas so why is your damned house glowing in the mid-" as much as i was enjoying myself i had to kiss him. He definitely missed me with how eager he was to have my tongue in his mouth. I explored the cavern slowly, savouring the moment. Danny let out a moan and wrapped his arms around my waist. I had to break the kiss sadly. We both needed air.

"I missed you Danny." I say breathlessly. I smirks at me.

"I see you were serious about the lights. I'm touched." the last part had a small hint of sarcasm in it.

"Of course i was serious. Maybe i wont care when you leave next time." i say half threatening half jokingly. He takes the hint.

"Who says there will be a next time, boss?" I smirk at him. Unable to control my urge any longer, i pick him up bridal style to go upstairs and fuck like bunnies.

***Blushing madly* "and fuck like bunnies"** **that is the dirtiest thing i have ever written... but this is to mushy so i need a comedy relief- i am keeping it! Constructive criticism welcome cause this one was extremely difficult but i like how it came out. NO FLAMES! Love for those who review and i missed you all!**


End file.
